Prior art commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,312 issued Nov. 3, 1998 discloses a camera comprising a pair of front and rear inner cover parts that together form an opaque inner housing, and a pair of front and rear outer cover parts that together form a protective transparent outer housing which covers the inner housing. The inner housing contains front and rear viewfinder lenses at respective front and rear viewfinder openings in the front and rear inner cover parts and a taking lens at another opening in the front inner cover part. The outer housing has respective openings for the various openings in the inner housing. An elastomeric covering is provided on the outer surface portions of the front and rear outer cover parts.